


Stuck Together

by Korpuskat



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bullying (kind of; Dib trying to prove Zim is an alien), Double Penetration, F/M, GNC/Trans DFAB reader, Immobility, Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, Non Con Mating, Other, Partial Mind Control, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Temperature Play (Kind of), Undue character assassination, Xenophilia, dubcon, extremely self indulgent, im rusty pls be gentle., strapless strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: You punch Dib. Dib thinks you're working with Zim. Zim thinks you're going to expose him. You just want to jerk off.(In which Dib gets Mind Control™ powers over Zim and decides to prove that Zim is dangerous by attacking you.)





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, this makes no god damn sense. It's just something super indulgent and an expansion off a really shitty idea I had. It's not exactly a serious story just A Thing I thought of. 
> 
> A strap on is used as a pseudo dick. Might be dysphoria inducing? RAYOR. Reader is based off me so transmasc/NB but I thinkkk they could be read as cis GNC or just curious/kinky? lol idc, project if you can. 
> 
> Absolutely unnecessary character assassination of Dib (who is technically the rapist here), its pure Porn Logic and i actually love the little dweeb.

“Look! Look at him!”

Your hand tingles, your brain quiets to just static and for a long moment, you can only stare at the boy, supine and wide-eyed. Violence was foreign to you, strange and unfamiliar. But there you are: one knuckle cut on Dib’s front teeth, Dib’s top lip split and dripping crimson down his chin.

His eyes narrow; he stands and makes a show of brushing himself off. “I see.” Dib squinted at the green skinned kid lurking behind you, “I’ve warned you! He’s _dangerous._ I’ll show you!” 

And with a sharp turn, the kid storms off. 

You liked Zim, or at least could relate to him. He wasn't popular, got picked on and everyone justified it because Zim looked and acted _weird._ You steadied yourself and turned around. One cheek is flushed a darker green- his _skin condition_\- from Dib’s attack. You hadn’t been violent before, but Dib’s apparent attempt to prove Zim's alien nature had infuriated you. You hate being wrong. You still hate bullies more. 

“It’s a contact lens.” Zim declares as you reach for it, keeping his left eye pinched closed, covered with one hand. It didn’t matter now- you’d already seen it. “And I have pink eye!” 

It could work for someone else. They were stupid enough, they hadn’t seen it as closely as you had. No pupil, no sclera. Your hand trembles as you offer the lense back. He’s an alien. “You should get that looked at.” It’s not very convincing. 

You watch him replace the lens, hiding the red eye behind a nearly human purple. What else was a disguise, you wondered. You stare at each other for a long minute- very aware that Zim’s secret was blown and yet...

“See you tomorrow.” You offer, pulling your backpack back up onto your shoulder from where you’d dropped it on the sidewalk. 

The next several days are... uncomfortable. And each day is the same: you try to ignore the gaze on you. You know who it is. Dib’s approach to the situation had been to nearly entirely ignore you- marking you off as some henchman, on occasion shooting you a sneer or a desperate, silent plea for you to see that he was right. No, it wasn’t Dib that made you feel entirely watched. 

You expect that if Zim wanted to do away with you he would’ve done it the day before, but that doesn’t help to explain why he was staring now. Not the cold, squinty, and frequently smug looks he’d shoot at Dib. You aren’t sure what he’s conveying, but that doesn’t necessarily make you feel better. 

_"What the fuck?"_ This was your nightmare. That's what's going on. You're having a nightmare or you'r being cosmically punished. You have one little stray thought, one weird, sexual whim and this is what you get.

His mouth opens for a second, blinking widely at what you assumed was the most he'd ever seen of a human before you're scrambling to cover your body with your sheets. His demeanor changes easily, swiftly pointing a finger at you and takes a bold step into your bedroom. At least, you think, you're bigger than him. You could kick him if you had to. The accusing finger drifts down, a black glove angled at your waist. "What _hyuman_ ritual is that?"

He saw that. Did he even know... You press the sheets harder against your body, your skin burning and mind buzzing. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" 

"Silence! I will ask the questions!" He declares, squinting with his fake purple lenses "I came to investigate what you were doing with the _sensitive information_ you possess, but now I see I have more to learn about human behavior. What _was_ that?" 

A beat passes. You can barely muster the will to speak, "I'm not going to tell anyone," you pressed one hand over your face and wished so badly to just disappear, "please just leave."

His arm falls slowly, suspicion giving way to... shock? "Really?" You nod. "Oh." He stands there for a minute- and you squirm away, because he walks forward and drops himself onto the corner of your bed, still completely oblivious to your discomfort and the large, firm silicone toy arched between your legs. Well- he'd certainly seen something, but apparently had no clue what it was. You wanted it to stay that way. At least for now. Maybe you would get the courage one day, but not now. Not like this-

"The Dib human is always trying to expose me and my plans to destroy the Earth, uh, protect it, I mean." Tight-lipped, you nod again, wish he would just take a hint, "Talking about dissecting me and my organs. refuting my authority; I thought all you humans were like that. You mind if I just..." Zim reaches up, casual as ever, and pulls off the lenses again. "It's so irritating, I'm conquering this world and wearing this _stupid_ disguise that's so uncomfortable, and of course he has to get in the way!" A swipe of a hand over his head pulls off a wig, too-- and you're looking at an alien. Red eyes. Antennae. You shouldn't like it.

He turns to you, continuing on his rant- if he cares about you staring he makes no mention, full-steam on railing about Dib's obnoxiousness. You shouldn't like it. You'd wondered if there was anything else he was hiding. After all if he wore contacts just to have a sclera at all- and now you had it. A little green man, his thin antennae emoting with him. He raises a fist, shaking it- and you can actually see it now, that he doesn't actually have all the fingers a human should have. And Zim wraps the hand around his own throat.

You blink, thinking at first he was continuing on, explaining his revenge on Dib- but his red eyes were hysterically wide, his mouth open and trying to speak, the sound caught in his throat. You sit upright, "Zim?"

The hand let go- and Zim gasps out a "What!"- and the fist came back, squared into a fist. Zim sputters, knocked back, flat onto your bed by the assailing arm. You thought not of what you were revealing; you shoot forward, grabbing his gloved fist before it could hit him again. His whole arm freezes, rigid and resisting as you try to lower it. He chokes out, "What's going on?"

It starts out soft. A strange tingle up you arm, like an electric current. You look at Zim, confused- but he only looks back, still panting and wide-eyed. You moved to let go of his arm now that he'd calmed down. And you can't. Your body disobeys, fingers locked around Zim's thin forearm. Your mouth goes dry, and yet something sinister and _warm_ settles in your belly, makes the toy now so obviously protruding from between your legs feel _nice._

You choke out some noise, mirrored with Zim's horrified expression as he begins to move. Out from under your grasp- only now do you fingers let go, and down around your side. You instinctively want to turn to follow him, but you _can't_. Terror vies with the arousal burning in your skin, and you can only whisper, "Zim?"

"I'm not doing this!" Cool gloved fingers wrap around your ankle and pull- you tumble off the side of the bed, taking the sheets with you. At least you had enough control to duck your head. Your control didn't last long.

“W-wait,” Hands move at your waist, pushing the tangled sheets down your thighs. _Your_ hands. Your own hands revealing more skin, your actions not your own as your body presses back against him. You arms slide back up under you, coming to rest on either side of your head, unwilling to let you push yourself up, leaving you with your cheek pressed to the carpet. “Zim!” 

Seems he’s having the same problem as you: He’s sputtering, alarmed and flustered, “It’s not me! Stop! It’s not me!” There’s a sound of clothes rustling, and suddenly unsettling: the sound of wet flesh parting with Zim's airy gasp.

Your cheeks burn- all too aware of how you must look. Ass up in the air, unnaturally aroused, at the mercy of whoever was doing this to you. Could he see the toy still stuck between your legs? Would he have liked it in any other world? Some willpower returned to you-- you try to grab at your pants, or at least at the bright pink protrusion between your legs- but as your fingertips pass your belly, your arms seizes, taut and rigid against your will. 

Whoever was doing this to you. There was no _who._ How could it be anyone else except Dib? You'd seen the weird things the two of them had gotten into over the years, he had to be capable of this. But... Your hips move back again and you sob, press your face to the carpet. How could he think this was fair payback? You give up trying to cover yourself or fight and instead cover your face with your arms, protect your head as your hips grind back against something cold and wet and _wiggling._ It slid across your ass, but did not yet dip between your cheeks. 

“No, no, no, no, no- Stop it! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Zim demands; he’s getting more shrill, more panicked. From the corner of your eye you can see the violent shaking of his head, the fruitless attempts to jerk away from your unwilling touch. Still gloved hands grab at your ass- and for a moment you can feel how hard he’s shaking, and for some reason that gives you _hope._ Afterall, if either of you could outsmart this, it would be Zim, of course-

But his shakiness doesn’t stop it, his resistance is as useful as yours and his thumbs slip between your cheeks and _spread._ Whatever it is on your ass slides easily down your crack, just barely teasing lowest edge of your pussy, still taut and swollen around the toy’s curve. 

There were no good options for whatever Dib was doing to you- to both of you- but when it begins to slide back up you truly understand. _ It. _ There's no use lying to yourself now, is there? You know what it is, even as you pinch your eyes closed, ignore the tapered edge beginning to prod at your tight hole. It’s his cock. His alien fucking cock. Why else would Dib be having you fucking presenting to him? You hate him more than anything because you _liked_ it- had been so foolishly curious about what it was that Zim had.

You each cry out as the tip slips in- too well-lubricated by whatever fucked up biology drives Zim’s people to even face much resistance. By a miracle, Zim’s hands actually manage to _push_ at you- just enough for it to slide back out and drag down across your labia again. It was your chance-- you scramble forward, clawing at the carpet, try to get some distance- and your knees are still glued to the floor. 

Any control Zim had won was lost just as quickly; the hands return to your hips and dig in to your tender skin, dragging you back and nearly folding you double over your knees- holding you there as his cock presses against you- and though you try hard to clamp down, to keep him _out,_ you can only feel your body relax and welcome the strange, wet thing into your body.

You hadn’t much played with your ass before, and even with Dib’s relaxation of your inner muscles, you were acutely aware of how each inch of Zim’s cock felt. The tip wasn’t terrible, thin and somehow wiggly, cold and wet as it was. But he kept pushing, his prehensile cock kept crawling forward, twisting inside you- and though it was as flexible as your tongue, every so often you’d feel.. You weren’t sure. Like shallow rings, little places where your body would catch on and resist the next curve that would push forward, one after another. And it would push forward- the tapered tip giving way to a thicker shaft.

The tip hadn’t made you too aware of the toy still stuffed into your pussy, but each ring after- it _pushed_ against the silicone, the flesh between your ass and your cunt squeezed tight- and the writhing of Zim’s cock inside made it worse, the pressure changing just enough inside your pussy to make you clench around the strapless again, wishing and cursing and _wanting-_

It’s slow- he _wants_ it to be slow- letting you truly feel and understand what was happening. He wants to _show you_ that Zim is so dangerous. You wish so badly to focus on anything else, but fuck- you’d _imagined_ this, you’d wanted it in any other scenario. And between Dib’s intentional manipulation of your body, sensually rolling your hips in time with each inch that sank into you- and they were _still_ coming, how fucking long was it?- and whatever dark part of you still wished that this could’ve happened, wouldn’t let you escape it. You laid there and took it, felt each tiny movement from the tip sliding deeper, poking against your rectum and still searching further. 

You’d been close before- but now as your ass was stretched open and stuffed, the cool flesh from Zim’s hips finally meeting the backs of your thighs had you panting, drooling into the carpet. “Zim…” You whimper and fight the urge to push back against him. You would’ve said yes. You would’ve begged for this. 

He’s panting behind you, crooning, and you wonder how much of the anxious twisting of his cock is actually Dib’s doing. His hips draw back- and each of those odd rings begins to pop out, one by one, until he’s so far out his excessive self-lubrication is dripping down your thighs, making you shiver with the chill. And nearly as slow as he’d done before, he slips back inside, curling excitedly in your warmth. 

His cock is only halfway in when Zim starts up again, “Stop, stop! I command you to stop! You’ll- _ah,”_ His voice breaks, cut short in a desperately controlled noise. It’s beautiful, if only in any other context-- and he’s pulling out again, a little faster now, your ass tingling and clenching with each ring. 

Each thrust makes the strapless shift inside you, the curved head that held tight to the particularly sensitive front wall slid slightly with Zim’s cock; each slow slide out pulled at the silicone head, and each tense push in lead it back up into place. Only the sheer girth of the toy and the pressure from your ass keeps it in place, but the length of Zim's winding cock kept his pace quite slow as long as Dib was determined to use the entire length. But as torturous as the pace is, there is a much worse problem: the damn thing had fallen out of place when you fell to the floor, the textured curve no longer positioned sweetly against your clit, the head of the dildo off to the side, nudging against your thigh. And now each stroke that had Zim keening and losing himself, made you burn hotter- without any end in sight.

Shame burns your cheeks, despite the drool that already slid from your lips to the floor, smearing over your chin as you’re fucked, the desire to have something on your clit and- _fuck-_ it’s corkscrewing through your insides again-

You shouldn’t want this. 

You shouldn't like how cool his cock is inside you, how small his hands are at your waist, the whining, high-pitched nature of the moans he desperately wants to keep down. This should all be some nightmare, something that would make you sick every time you looked at Zim again, make sure you never stopped Dib’s creepy violent threats again. Yet you’re grabbing at your hair, trying so hard to meet with his movements- as erratic and strange as they are- wishing so badly to feel his fingers on you _because he wants them there_, to be able to _see him,_ even to just fix the damn toy-

He curls over you suddenly and Zim’s forehead presses against your back, cool and soothing against your fevered skin, his breath dancing along your skin in tempo with every thrust. It wasn’t fair- Zim’s tongue lolls out, licking aimlessly at your back, mumbling weak commands, shuddering. His fingers curls more sharply into your hips, more force driving each movement- 

You clench down around the toy, hoped to somehow reach what you needed- but you feel something else. The gentle taper of his cock is no longer quite so easy, the final half-dozen or so had thickened, the rings on each becoming fat and rounded. His strokes turned from long and languid to sharp, staccato thrusts. The extra girth had your hole singing, desperately holding onto them as Zim pulls out, and resisting each one as he forces his way back in. 

He was gasping- _rambling_ on about something you couldn’t understand, your mind too lost on the competing need to cry and to cum and the growing ache- hopelessly seeking release in the onslaught of sensation. Zim jerks- his fingers becoming painful on your hips as he growls out- “No, no, stop, don’t!” and the sharp cry, his cock twisting wildly inside you, pressing against the strapless and-

He bites- his short, sharp teeth digging into the skin just above your shoulder blade, groaning while you yell- the base thickens more, thick and heavy against your rim and- Zim lets go of your shoulder, a delirious _ yes, yes, yes_ against you skin and you _ feel it._ A cool wetness settles deep inside, sliding further in, filling you-

Zim slides back- and you yelp as he pulls you with him, sprawling you out onto your floor, still tied together. You shake, twist your fingers into your hair and pull- you’re stuffed with of dildo and a knotted alien cock that was _still_ twisting inside you and so, so full of alien cum and you still can’t _finish_. You roll your hips back, but with how tightly his cock was filling you, you can’t get any movement, any real friction.

You sob, rock back against it again, pray for anything-

“Is it this?” He asks suddenly, his voice low and broken- and suddenly you’re aware of one arm curled around your hips, holding onto the dildo. “Human bodies are so inefficient.”

He strokes it- pulls just hard enough, moves it into the correct position. Your pussy is sensitive- held hostage and tight from Zim’s knot- and as he pulls slowly- so afraid he'll hurt you- you can feel it shifting inside- and the pressure of the textured curve against your clit. You _howl_\- “Yes! Harder, please!” 

Zim hesitates- but grabs the silicone and _fucks_ you- the motion's all wrong for what you need. He’s so sure he’s pleasuring that unfeeling pink dildo, but it’s enough- just enough on your clit and grinding your hips in time with his hand, finding just enough of the soft ripples, the pressure on your front wall--

You cry out, clench down on his knot so hard it _hurts-_ hard enough to make him hiss behind you, and you shake, the rhythmic tensing around his cock, milking him for anything else he had. 

You lay there, Zim curled almost protectively over you, and slowly the electric current fades from your limbs and you can relax. It's a few minutes of low heaving breaths before you can lift your head enough just to wipe at your mouth. That was certainly... something. 

"Mated to a filthy human," Zim sneers. He _always_ speaks like that, you rationalize, stupidly hopeful. “He will regret ever _existing.”_ He doesn't say anything for a while- stopping to wipe his face as well (but not being kind enough to wipe your back) and settle more comfortably. He taps on your hips and back, tracing down your spine with one finger, and finally speaks again- "Are you, ah, what do you say? Are you... functional?" 

You snort, unable to hide a smile at Zim's lack of social skill. "Yeah, more or less." You lift yourself up onto your forearms. "How about you?"

"Perfectly normal! Absolutely! Nothing wrong at all!" Zim quickly declares in quick succession as he tries to pull away again- his knot still stretching you full- you yelp and follow him back. 

It takes fifteen minutes of awkward silence before, to your horror, something wet begins to slide down over your pussy, dripping down your thighs. This time, when Zim pulls back, his deflating knot _pops_ out, a thick flow of alien cum following it. You sign in relief, and with the sheets still under you, finally move to be able to sit upright. 

You ass hurts, but being stuck on your knees had been a much more painful problem. Too tired to be subtle, and Zim apparently still too exhausted to bother putting it away, you look at what exactly had been a foot deep inside you. It's... a tentacle. Ruby-colored, not too far from the color of Zim's eyes, and much longer than you really wanted to think about. Your guess at rings was not too far from accurate; they looked more like highly articulated joints in tight circles, a few dozen around his cock, almost as though they could nest into one another. And it's still glistening, a clear fluid seeping from between the joints. 

"So..." You venture, biting at the inside of your cheek. "Just to be clear, what did you mean? 'Mated to a human'?"

Zim sneers. You watch his antennae lower in annoyance- and you almost want to laugh it's so cute. "A stupid human creature like yourself could not understand the _intricacies_ of Irken biology, outdated as it is! Our connection shall not interfere with the plans of the indomitable Irken Armada!" He pauses; his mouth twists, "Need to investigate if humans are compatible with Irkens." 

_"Connection?"_ You try not to get too excited, but from the dark green that settled across Zim's face, you supposed you weren't too over enthusiastic. "Would you be interested in... trying this again some time? Without, ah, whatever the hell that was?"

"Zim will... consider it. If we are chemically bonded, it would be a shame to destroy the only human who does not oppose Irken superiority." There was a lot to unpack there, but you could deal with that later. He stands, his face souring as he seemed to retract his cock and uncomfortably pull his pants back up. "For now, I must revenge us. The Dib shall not get away with this humiliation and violation! I shall return when I have a suitable plan." 

With that, he fled your house as quickly as he had appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> (whispers) im sorry i just wanted to write this dumb idea i had,, and then it got so long,,,
> 
> pls mention if you see any typos, I got real frustrated of editing this <strike>ao3 destroyed my coding the first time</strike>


End file.
